


[龍->監] 相像的對立面

by kishitaorin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin
Summary: ツイステ深夜60分創作合作活動（第 16 回），題目「世界」「儀式」
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player
Kudos: 8





	[龍->監] 相像的對立面

「啊？角太郎你今天也在散步？」  
在就寢以前明明只是正在確認門窗是否已經鎖好，不過是順便地瞄了一下窗外，就這麼剛好，日漸熟悉的那個人影直直地撞進了優的眼內。

「雖然門禁過了，但要進來坐一下嗎？看上去快要下雨呢。」  
和平常燦爛的星空不一樣，今天的天空一整天都滿佈著烏雲，像是快要壓到頭頂的厚雲彷彿為這個世界帶來了甚麼不吉之兆。  
占星學如果到了更高階的程度，或許就能解讀到這個現象到底是會指向甚麼了吧。

重新打開了寮的大門再關上，突如其來的客人似乎吸引了Grim的注意。  
他叉著腰盯著Malleus好一會兒，終於還是在對方的毫無反應之間敗下陣來。  
被這個場面逗到，異世界來的監督生努力地壓下了笑意免得傷到Grim的自尊心（畢竟處理起來會挺麻煩），卻不免還是讓被盯的那一方察覺到異樣。

「說起來，我前陣子做了個夢，夢裡有個魔女，長著和你很像的角。」  
把Grim抱起再坐到沙發置於腿上，監督生舉起了兩手，在自己的頭上比劃著，向Malleus說明著那個角的狀態。  
「她好像是給公主下了詛咒。」  
「我可沒有詛咒任何人。」  
空蕩的會客室裡也沒有其他的地方可以就坐，Malleus在未有詢問的情況下坐到了監督生旁邊的空位，與此同時地為自己進行了辯解。

「感覺也是呢。我到這裡之後老是會做這種奇怪但記憶很深的夢……說起來，就像是小時候看過的童話書一樣。」  
「在你的世界？」  
「對，在我的世界，七偉人的故事版本也和你們的不一樣  
。」  
「你的世界是個怎樣的世界？」  
「唔……就是和這裡很像卻又不像？」  
也許是正在進行思考，監督生把手蓋過了嘴，低下了頭。  
腦海之中自動羅列出的差異數量太大，一湧而上的資料量反而令人無法輕易地挑出一個用以描述的起首。

「你想回去嗎？」  
「當然，雖然在這邊的其他人也不錯，但破事實在是太多了……不過學園長看上去也沒有在替我找方法就是了。」  
「或許我可以幫你。」  
「哈哈，感覺比學園長可靠多了。」

承諾。  
就連監督生自己也視之為玩笑的這一個諾言，最終卻是以無法預想的方式得以實現。

巨大的怪物就在不遠之處咆哮著，二位一體的伙伴比作了可怕且威力強大的恐懼，威脅著存在於這個世界中的每一個人。

「想著你的家，真正的家。」  
被強行帶到了鏡之間，安靜得詭異的這個地方就像是完全與外界無關，成為了一個獨立的世界。  
「你沒有必要涉足這個世界的問題，回去吧。」  
「這種情況怎麼可能……」  
「回去吧，優，你只要想著你的世界就可以了。」  
即使僵持也沒有任何意思，認為事情根本不可能那麼簡單的監督生，只能按著Malleus所說的話去做，滿腦的跑著失敗以後，該用怎樣的說詞去說服對方讓自己參與到拯救伙伴的戰鬥之中。

他或許無法提供戰力，但終歸應該會有哪麼一點的東西可以做。  
說詞的第一句，就以喊角太郎真正的名字作為開頭吧。

++++++++++++

鏡子的另一側映照著剛從睡眠之中醒來的少年。  
他揉了揉眼，擦去了滿臉的淚痕，卻像是想不起做了甚麼惡夢似地，露出了疑惑的表情。  
回應著女性的那句「優，要遲到了」，少年從床上爬了起來，邊應和著，邊離開了自己的房間。

在畫面頓入黑暗以後，隨之而來的是裂痕逐漸地，佈滿於鏡上的所有地方。  
承受了超過上限的魔力以打開了世界之間的通路，完成了任務的鏡子終究只能化為碎片。

在這個鏡之間以外，是正在化為地獄的戰場，他們這些屬於這個世界的人，都在賣力地奮戰著。  
該去兌現與其他人的諾言了。

「永別了，優，我特別的朋友。」  
向著鏡子的碎片留下了最後的話，Malleus化成了龍，向著問題的元兇，飛翔而去。


End file.
